Metropolis
During the "Devil's Winter Siege", the city was defended by Tomahawk's rangers, most notably Dan Hunter, in whose honor the settlement was renamed as Fort Hunter, later Hunterville and later still Hunter City. In 1783, P. Randall Jeffries opened the First Metropolitan Bank, which still exists today, though the corporate headquarters has since moved to the Central Business District in New Troy. 19th Century In 1847, the borough known as Hob's Bay became a bustling merchant center, as well as a hotbed for bigotry and intolerance, particularly against the rising influx of Irish immigrants. Mission worker Edna Luthor became a strong voice among the struggling workers, and she publicly preached a message of tolerance and love. Like many in the Luthor bloodline, Edna was a visionary whose convictions and strong sense of morality would help pave the way for Metropolis' future. These values were passed along to her grandson, Wallace Luthor who operated the Luthor Steel Works during the turn of the century. 20th Century In 1905 Hunter City became home to a noted adventurer, inventor and science hero: Waldo Glenmorgan. Glenmorgan began a trend of scientific prowess which culminated in the city changing its name to "Metropolis". This name change propelled the city towards its current position as the City of Tomorrow. | PointsOfInterest = The Six Boroughs * Bakerline * Hell's Gate * New Troy * Park Ridge * Queensland Park * St. Martin's Island Neighborhoods * Hypersector * Lafayette * Little Africa * Midvale * Mount Royal * New Town * Oak Town * Suicide Slum Waterways * Hob's Bay * Hobb's River * Metropolis Bay * West River Parks and Recreational areas * Centennial Park * Metropolis Park * Outlook Park * Shuster Arena Businesses * Blaze Comics * Goldstar, Inc. * Lexcorp * Chaney's * Riverview Funeral Chapel Museums * Jules Verne Extra-Terrestrial Museum * Lena Luthor Science Explorarium * Metropolis Museum of Art * Superman Museum (30th century) Laboratories * Hamilton Technologies * Project Cadmus * Stagg Enterprises * S.T.A.R. Labs * Ivo Labs * WayneTech Media News, television and radio * Bridwell Communications * Action Bulletin News * Black Beacon * Daily Planet * Daily Star * Galaxy Communications * Metropolis Daily News * Metropolis Eagle * Metropolis Today * Newstime Magazine * Metropolitan.com * Whisper, The * WJAB-TV * WLEX-TV * WMET-TV * WGBS-TV * UBC Other Locations * 1938 Sullivan Place * 344 Clinton Street * 8th Precinct (Metropolis Special Crimes Unit) * Ace o' Clubs * Avenue of Tomorrow * Constitution Plaza * Ellsworth Memorial Hospital * Hobb's Ferry Naval Base * Metro Square * Metropolis City Hospital * Metropolis General Hospital * Metropolis International Airport * Metropolis University * Midvale Orphanage (Pre-Crisis only) * S.A.I. Dam * Shuster Hall * Solar Tower * Steelworks * Stryker's Island Penitentiary * Sullivan Place * Super Hero High School * Superboy Memorial Statue * Superman Memorial Statue * Sweet Justice * Topaz Lane * Union Station * Weisinger Square * Werner Building Sports Teams Metropolis has had many pro and amateur sports teams, treated with little continuity. Baseball * Metropolis Blue Stockings * Metropolis Meteors (National League) * Metropolis Metros * Metropolis Mets * Metropolis Monarchs * Metropolis Twins Basketball * Metropolis Comets * Metropolis Generals * Metropolis Monarchs * Metropolis Spartans Football * Metropolis Spartans * Metropolis Meteors (National Conference) * Metropolis Metros * Metropolis Sharks * Metropolis Tigers * Metropolis University Bulldogs Hockey * Metropolis Mammoths - Hockey (Wales Conference) | Residents = Heroes The following is a list of super-heroes known to have either lived and/or operated out of Metropolis at some point in their lives. This list includes characters who are germain to both Pre-Crisis and Post-Crisis versions of Metropolis. * Agent Liberty * Argent * Atom (w/the Teen Titans) * Black Lightning * Booster Gold * Gangbuster * Guardian (Jim Harper) * Joto * Legion of Super-Heroes (30th-31st century) * Prysm * Risk * Superboy (Kon-El) * Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) * Supergirl (Matrix) * Supergirl (Earth-One) (20th and 30th century) * Superman * Superman (Earth-One) * Superman (Earth-Two) * Thorn (Earth-One) * Thorn (New Earth) Villains The following is a list of super-villains known to have either lived and/or operated out of Metropolis at some point in their lives. This list includes characters who are germain to both Pre-Crisis and Post-Crisis versions of Metropolis. * Bizarro * Brainiac * Brainiac 13 * Director, The * Doomsday * Kryptonite Man * Lex Luthor * Metallo * Prankster * Rampage * Talia Head * Toyman (Winslow Schott) Other People The following is a list of civilians known to have either lived and/or operated out of Metropolis at some point in their lives. This list includes characters who are germain to both Pre-Crisis and Post-Crisis versions of Metropolis. * Alice * Anthony Gallo * Bill Henderson * Bobby "The Don" Gazzo * Cat Grant * Dirk Davis * Dan Turpin * Emil Hamilton * Frank Jackson * Gretchen Kelley * Henry Ballard * Hope Taya * Jimmy Olsen * Joshua Coyle * Justin Moore * Lana Lang * Lola Barnett * Lois Lane * Loren Jupiter * Lucy Lane * Maggie Sawyer * Mercy * Morgan Edge * Oscar Asherman * Perry White * Ron Troupe * Steve Lombard * Sydney Happersen * Toby Raynes * Trixie Collins * Vincent Edge * Whit | Notes = * Metropolis' state and location has changed over the years. ** The first mention of a state was in a telegram in , which placed it in New York. ** In , it is placed in Delaware. ** On a nwspaper comic map from 1978, it is placed in Delaware. A similar map was used in 1981. Metropolis and Gotham City are located on either side of the . ** The Atlas of the DC Universe also uses Delaware, though the connection to Gotham is removed. It is placed further south, below the mouth of the bay. ** gives Bakerline a ZIP code of 11605. Codes starting with 1 are in Delaware, New York and Pennsylvania. 11605 itself is not in use, but other codes around that number belong to Queens and Nassau, New York. ** places it in New York. ** reveals its full address for correspondences: The Daily Planet, 2525 Broadway, Metropolis, NY 10025 * On Earth-Two, the founder of Metropolis is Jeremiah Galloway. * states that is the first appearance of the "Pre-Crisis Earth-Two Metropolis" even though the city of Metropolis does not appear in that issue, only Keystone City does. * At the end of the 1930s and the beginning of the “golden age” of superheroes, as shown in several early Superman stories and at least one Green Lantern story, the municipal and state governments of Metropolis were riddled with corruption. | Trivia = | Links = }} nl:Metropolis ja:メトロポリス Category:Smallville (TV Series) Locations Category:DCAU Locations Category:Arrowverse: Earth-38 Locations Category:Cities Category:Metropolis